In standard telephony communications, in addition to the signals (DTMF Dual Tone Multi-Frequency signaling) transmitted during call origination such as the destination phone number and call termination signal (on-hook signal), a user may also wish to transmit signals to a destination while the call or communication session is in a stable “talking” state. A common example in which such in-call signaling is commonly used is communication with an automated response system, such as a voice mail system, call routing system, financial account information system, etc.
In such automated response systems, typical conventional hierarchical menus are employed such as menus used in a bank's automated account information system. For example, upon dialing the bank's phone number to reach the automated account information system, a user may press the “1,” “2,” or “3” key to check their balance, withdrawals, or deposits, respectively. When a user presses a key, a DTMF signaling message is transmitted to the bank's automated account information system where it is interpreted and compared against a list of recognized requests based on the user's current position within the menu. If the automated account information system detects a match, then the requested function is performed.
Because of the hierarchical nature of the account functions menu, a user may have to remember a sequence of keystrokes to perform some functions. For example, to check all ATM withdrawals the user must press “2,” “2,” and “2” sequentially. In another example, if the user then wishes to check all direct deposits, the user must press “★,” “3, ” “2,” and “3.” These sequences may be difficult for a user to remember causing the user to rely upon automated voice prompts to recite the keystrokes for various options, which may be time consuming. Furthermore in many mobile environments, particularly hands free (driving) situations, pressing the keys can be even more difficult as it requires added attention.
Speech or voice recognition (VR) technology, which has been used in computer applications such as word processing, may also be used in telephony devices and systems. A communication terminal such as a mobile/wireless phone, wireline phone, etc . . . , may include a feature that provides for certain voice-activated commands (VACs) to perform call origination and termination functionality. This is particularly true in the hands free mobile environment.
For example, a user may speak the command “call John,” which is then processed by the VR hardware and/or software in the communication terminal and translated into an instruction to dial a phone number associated with the label “John.” Similarly, a user may speak the command “hang up,” which, after processing by the VR hardware and/or software, is translated into an instruction to disconnect from the current communication session (an on-hook signal).
However, traditional automated response systems using in-call DTMF signaling to navigate their various menus do not also accept VR commands.